


The Petting Zoo

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Poly!Queen week 2019 [6]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, John gets to relax, M/M, Massage, Prostate Massage, Public Blow Jobs, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: John has been incredibly tense for the past few weeks. That’s why his colleague suggests a massage to blow off some steam.





	The Petting Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> Its sex hahaha

"Petting Zoo?" 

"Petting zoo!" Crystal presses the card into Johns palm with a lopsided smirk. "The most beautiful place on earth."

"If it's the most beautiful place in the world, why on earth is it called the petting zoo?" John interjects skeptically.

Crystal doesn't back down though.

He leans in to clasp Johns tensed up shoulder with a serious, intense look. 

"Trust me. You won't regret it."

~~~

_The Petting Zoo  
Full body massages available by appointment. _

Followed by a phone number and an address. 

John had booked three weeks in advance. There must be some truth in Crystals words, for the available dates were scarce and the massages were high in demand.

Never before had John thought of getting a massage. Such luxuries wouldn't have been affordable when he was in university or lived at home with his single mother providing for her whole family.

Times are different now, though. 

John has a job, a successful career within the electrical engineering world. 

It makes good money in exchange for hard work. On a daily basis he deals with back pain, head aches and general deadline stress for important clients.

"John Deacon?" 

John scrambles to his feet when he is called in by a gorgeous curly haired man in a white uniform. Clipboard clutched against his chest.

"That's me." He croaks out. Mentally hitting himself for sounding so nervous.

The man smiles softly, ushering a flustered John out of the waiting room and away from all the other eyes on him. 

"Very nice to have you here, my name is Brian." 

Brian closes the door and John finds himself standing in the room where he will be massages.

"Please take a seat, I can tell you're a bit on edge." 

"I've never done this before." John admits quietly, lowering himself in the plastic chair in the corner of the room. 

He rests his sweaty palms on his jean clad knees. The room is pleasantly warm and has a lavender like smell to it. The walls are mostly wooden panels and beige. There are no windows, due to privacy reasons. There is a cabinet with water bottles, towels and other instruments John cannot make out from his position on the chair.

But in the middle of the room stands the luxurious massage table. Looking comfortable with its cushions and flexibility. 

Brian pours him a glass of water, his eyes mischievous.

"Don't worry, nobody leaves this room unsatisfied." 

John takes the glass gratefully. His throat has gone dry, but he doesn't know why. Maybe the heat of the room? Maybe Brians stunning smile has made him hot all over. The idea of his long warm hands all over Johns body is a very pleasant thought. 

"Did you read the terms and conditions on the business card or front door?"

_The what?_

"Y-yeah." John lies. Not wanting to come across as stupid. 

"So you consent?" 

Another nod. "I do. I consent." His lip trembles as he says it. Having no idea what he is agreeing to. 

Too late to back out now.

In reward he gets a loving smile from Brian. "Brilliant, while you undress I'll call in the masseurs." 

John gets to his feet again. Nearly spilling his drink when Brian turns to exit through a door John hadn't even noticed before.

"Wait- you're not the uh..." _Person who will touch me?_

"Don't worry. I'll be back. In the meantime I'll leave you in good hands." 

John is suddenly a million times more nervous. His heart is racing in his ribcage and he can't breathe properly. 

"But..."

Brian waits patiently. A smile ghosting over his long elegant face. "Yes?"

Sweat breaks out on Johns forehead. He regrets everything. From coming here to actually accepting to terms he knows nothing of. 

"Where do I leave my clothes?"

"On the chair is fine." The tall man says, before turning away towards the mystery door. 

Just as he is about to exit, he turns around one last time to watch the client, resembling a deer caught in highlights. "Oh, and please remove _all_ clothing."

He winks, before making his definitive departure. 

Leaving John with his mouth agape and legs shaking under his weight. A butterfly sensation blooms in his belly, but he tries to suppress such ideas, before starting to strip himself off his clothes. 

~~~

John had obediently listened to Brians instructions. Taking off his clothes and leaving them on the chair.

He has only been waiting in the hot room for two minutes, but it felt like an hour- awkwardly standing against the wall, butt naked, John decided to fold his clothes neatly to kill time. 

He folds every article of fabric he had taken with him. Fingers nervously fiddling. 

Within the next minute, John is 98% sure they have forgotten about him. Left him alone in the room that is way too warm, naked and without any guidance.

One of Johns best qualities is psyching himself out. 

He is two seconds away from mentally preparing himself to leave, give up and put his clothes back on- when suddenly the mystery door opens again. 

Two gorgeous white clothed men come strutting into the room.

Neither of them is tall like Brian, but they have enough to make up for it. One has dark shining hair, soft curls teasing at the tips. His lips are sinfully plum and red. His cheeks carved by the Gods themselves and John can't help but stare at his bulge through the thin white shorts he's sporting as an uniform.

Just behind him enters a gorgeous blond man with the softest features one can posses. His skin delicate like a Renaissance painting. His eyes blue like the sky. His messy blond hair is the only thing remotely human about him. 

John huddles closer against the wall and instinctively covers his cock with his hands.

"Good afternoon." The dark haired man purrs with a glint in his eyes. "You must be John, I am Freddie."

"And I'm Roger. We will be at your service for today."

They're both breathtaking. 

John's words are caught in his throat and he barely summons the brainpower to shake Freddie's black manicured hand when it is offered to him. 

He is too captivated by Rogers deep blue eyes and Freddie's muscles hugged by his skintight t-shirt. For a moment he just stands there- naked, drinking in the sight before him.

He wonders if only supermodels are allowed to work at the Petting Zoo. 

Now he also understands the high demand of people wanting to be touched by these men. _He_ wants to be touched by the two. 

Freddie breaks the tension in the room. 

"Take a seat, Darling. Sit down." He steps forward and lays a warm hand on Johns bare shoulder. The touch sends warmth to the rest of Johns body. He is pushed towards the massage stool, which Roger is currently positioning with a little remote.

John follows automatically. His mind practically offline.

He lets himself be manhandled onto the comfortable seat by strong arms. He lays flat in his back, arms rest on separate cushions, there is a comfortable hole in the head cushion and Johns legs are slightly parted. Giving his balls and cock some spacs. 

"There you go." Freddie hums after positioning John correctly. 

"Tell me if anything doesn't feel comfortable." Roger then clicks on a few buttons and John is slowly being moved to a laying position.

When he comes to a stop, he glances up to see the two masseurs hanging over him with pleased smiles.

Roger licks his lips. "You're all ready now." 

Johns heart hammers in his chest. He closes his eyes in the hopes of saving some of his dignity. 

If he grows hard now, the other two can instantly tell, with nothing to hide Johns lower region. They haven't even touched him yet.

"You seem so tense, Darling. I am so glad you're here to be taken care of."

Someone dims the lights even more. And then his head is slightly lifted to splay a towel under Johns sweaty neck.

"You're not much of a talker, are you?" Roger asks right above him. John inhales sharply at the first pair of oiled up hands that come to stroke his shoulders, all the way down to his elbows in long controlled movements.

Rogers hands are gentle and his wrists are flexible. He isn't even digging in and yet John finds himself melting into the chair.

"N-no..." John whispers. Eyes fluttering behind the lids. "Sorry."

Hot air from Rogers mouth hits his face when the blond chuckles. "Don't be." 

The next pair of hands start on his claves. His knees are slightly bend by the chair/table so Freddie can easily slide his slippery hands up Johns knees and down to his ankles.

The pace is agonizingly slow, but perfectly matched.

The only sound in the room is that of wet skin and Johns labored breathes. 

Freddie and Roger are well in rhythm with one another. In sync their strokes circle a little wider and dig their palms into his skin a bit harder.

Roger fingers are kneading into his shoulders, then his thumbs and forefingers stroke down Johns arms, only to finish the circle by going down Johns tender chest.

Freddie follows a similar pattern of stroking the skin of Johns calves, moving up to his thighs to knead tender circles into the fleshy skin, and back down his legs again to roll his ankles between his fingers. Finding a pressure point John never knew he had.

Still he manages to control his moans- well, until Rogers fingers brush over his nipples.

He hadn't even noticed they were rock hard, aching to be touched because of the gentle ministrations. 

Rogers hands suddenly disappear. John realizes he's messed up. 

Fuck.

His eyes fly open and he tries to sit up to apologize.

"Sorry. Sorry I just-"

"Shh..." A tender hand presses him back onto the cushions again. Freddie smiles down at him, "Let us do our work."

Within a blink Roger is back again, in his hands a small pot. "Just sit back, okay? We know what we're doing."

It is hard for John to let stranger take control over him like that.

But he has paid for this, and they genuinely seem to be willing to help John relax.

"Okay..." He replies. Earning two brilliant smiles. 

Cautiously he finds himself onto his back again. Eyes closing almost in embarrassment at his little outbreak.

Instantly Freddie's hands continue with the same ministrations as before, but Roger surprises John by pouring a generous amount of hot ointment onto his chest.

"Ah." He gasps. Squeezing his eyes closed.

Once more, he's hushed. And suddenly Roger is much closer than before. He can feel Rogers breaths ghosting over his lips, while he leans over to splay his hands over Johns slippery chest. 

Clever fingers circle the sensitive skin around his nipple, before spreading the ointment out there. 

Roger gently rolls Johns tender nipples under his thumb. 

John nearly jumps up, if it weren't for Freddie pressing his legs down. A broken moan involuntarily rolls off his tongue as pleasure builds in his chest and pools in his lower belly.

"You're okay." Roger promises. John can feel his lips nearly brush against his. "Let it happen."

Johns face is red with mortification. But he can't help burning hunger sizzling under his skin when Roger continues to stimulate his perky nipples. 

"Hm oh... It-it is..."

"Good?" Roger presses, pinching Johns nipple to hear him inhale sharply. "Does it feel good?"

Johns cock begins to swell between his legs.

He tries to squeeze his legs together in embarrassment, but Freddie cleverly keeps his thighs spread open. Tutting.

"Don't get shy now, Darling."

John isn't sure what's going on, his mind goes hazy with pleasure when Roger continues to roll Johns hard nipples between his clever fingers. 

Freddie isn't too innocent either. His hands inch closer and closer to Johns semi-hardness. Only just missing the base of his cock and balls, while massaging his upper thighs, teasing lightly. 

Johns hands clamp on the arm rests desperately. He whines. Blushing profoundly. 

Above him, Roger coos. Eyes twinkling with delight. "Oh, look Fred. He's so flustered."

"Like a little virgin." Freddie confirms. John feels embarrassed for the fact that their soft voices only make him more excited and calm.

"And we haven't even done anything yet." 

Johns hips twitch uncontrollably. He hides his face sideways into the headrest to avoid their heated gazes. 

It doesn't help at all. 

The skillful touches and the inappropriateness of the situation makes John grow hard within seconds. His cock standing proud against the hairs on his belly. 

Rogers lips press against Johns cheek, "Don't pretend you're not liking it." Leaving a wet patch on the flushed skin. 

John whimpers. Cock bopping involuntarily when Freddie teases the insides of his thighs. 

Above him, the two masseurs nod at one another, before John is gently manhandled onto his stomach by them, without a huff.

He momentarily panics. Eyes widen as he struggles half heartedly against the hold.

"W-What are you doing." 

The chair shifts underneath him, until John is splayed out flat on his belly. Arms laying limb by his side, his legs spread slightly and his cock fits perfectly through a clever hole in the middle of the chair John had not even noticed before. 

He moans. Hips buckling forwards for friction for his erection, but he is met with open air.

"Poor thing." A black painted hand drags through his hair, Johns eyes flutter closed. "He will be so spend by the time we're done with him."

Roger circles the table. His hand drags along Johns shoulder, down to the curve of his ass.

He clenches his cheeks under the touch and goosebumps burst out over his skin, despite the sweat gathering on his forehead. 

"Rog?"

"Yes Freddie?" Roger halts, resting a heavy hand on Johns lower back.

Freddie comes to Johns mercy. 

"Why don't you show John how well you can put your little mouth to use." 

Johns mouth goes dry. 

"That's what he came for anyway. Better get him his money's worth." Freddie giggles, splaying his broad hands on Johns bare shoulder blades.

He rolls the back of his palms into the tensed muscles there. John melts into the chair. 

Adrenaline and arousal are mixed with calm.

Every muscle in Johns body is confused whether to tense up or relax under the attention of the two men.

"John, let us know when you like something differently. We have a wide variety of expertises." 

Freddie promises. Unable to keep the smug amusement out of his voice. 

"O-okay." 

Beside him, Roger has removed his hand from Johns lower back, then he lowers himself down onto the floor to huddle under the chair- that has now nearly transformed into a flat table.

John can feel hot breaths tease the tip of his untouched cock.

He buckles his hips forward. Whining loudly.

"Please." 

Freddie coos, drawing deeper circles onto Johns skin, kneading out all the tension from his back muscles. "Is Roger being a little tease?"

John feels intoxicated. 

It has been years since he felt so turned on after barely a few touches and without a single touch to his cock.

"Yes. P-please, touch me." 

Roger leans closer. The heat of his mouth nearly engulfed around Johns weeping cock.

It pulses. Bops forward on its own accord.

The blond man chuckles mischievously. Feeling proud of getting John desperately hard.

"Please." John nearly sobs. His hands curling up at his sides in frustration, when finally- finally, wet lips wrap around the moist head of his hard cock.

Roger moans happily. His tongue dipping into the slit to lap up all the pre-cum. 

John sighs, rhythmically grinding his hips down to get Roger to swallow more of him.

"More. C'mon."

"Eager aren't we? Where has our shy little boy gone?" Freddie asks in a teasing tone.

John doesn't even have enough brainpower to reply, before Freddie has circled the massage chair and climbs on top of it.

Strong thighs straddle Johns'. And the next thing he knows is two oil slippery hands massaging the swell of his ass cheeks.

There is too much going on at once.

Johns blood roars through his ear. Deafening him from the sloppy suckling noises Roger is making around his long cock.

"Is he big?" Freddie asks, voice dangerously low while his hands spread Johns cheeks wide.

"Mhm." Roger hums, nobody can see the spit rolling down his chin.

Freddie grins, grinding down on John with his own hard cock, before spitting into the tight opening.

"Fuck." John startles. 

Neither of the men stop, despite all the strangled noises that fall from Johns lips.

Freddie leans in to press a wet kiss to the base of Johns neck. Nuzzling his nose there, before making his way down Johns spine.

He is a heavy, but pleasant weight on Johns body.

Underneath him, Roger is suckling gently on the sensitive tip of Johns weeping member. Slowly making his way up to swallow more. Centimeter by centimeter. 

John licks his dry lips, drowning in pleasure. 

His mind is blissfully blank from worry or thoughts. The only thing he can think of is chasing the provided pleasure.

"You're beautiful like this." Freddie compliments. Lubing up his fingers without Johns knowledge. "All compliant and relaxed for us. You would let us do anything, wouldn't you?"

John shudders. His cock leaks in Rogers mouth, causing the blond to hum. 

"Yes."

A wet finger presses between Johns cheeks. He instinctively tenses up.

"Can I?" Freddie asks, his lips brushing over Johns shoulder blade.

John wiggles his ass as much as he can to try and force Freddie's finger inside of him. "Please. Plea- I can't. The teasing." He pants. Hiding his flushed face. "It's too much."

Roger has finally reaches the base of Johns cock. Inhaling the musky scent deeply.

It is a good thing Johns movement is restricted, else he would have fucked the angelic mans throat raw. Until tears steam down his beautiful face.

Roger swallows around his cock, just as Freddie dips his lubed finger into Johns ass.

"Ah!" 

John goes blissfully light headed. 

Broken moans spill from his 'o' shaped lips when Freddie shows no sign of mercy, while he sets a hellish pace of fingering John.

The dark haired man rocks his hard cock against Johns thigh with a groan of his own.

"You're so tight, Darling." 

John nods feverishly. "M' tight. Need more."

Freddie continues to fuck him with the one finger, until the way goes smoothly and he is opened up enough to easily slip in a second equally wet finger.

"There you go." Freddie nods in satisfaction, teasing his two fingers beside each other in Johns hole. "You can take it."

"Not for long..." John whimpers, feeling his orgasm bloom deep inside of him.

Roger chuckles around his cock. Bopping up and down with obscene noises that only make John harder against his tongue. 

The free hand Roger doesn't use to balance himself, comes up to tease the sensitive sack of Johns balls. Caressing them between his fingers and cradling then in his palm, until Johns legs tremble dangerously with the need to spill his load.

"Are you desperate, Darling? Are you gonna cum so soon?"

Freddie emphasizes the words with hooking his fingers and pressing against Johns prostate.

"Oh! Fu- Freddie!"

Light shoots through Johns entire body like electricity. If it weren't for Rogers hand around the base of his cock, John would have cum. 

"Please. Oh please. That's good." He babbles, hands trembling by his sides.

Freddie chuckles, continuing to brush his lubed fingers against Johns sensitive bundle every time he presses back into him. Fucking him the same pace Roger is blowing him. 

John is a complete mess now. 

Stimulated from both sides. Heart hammering and drooling on the headrest shamelessly.

Freddie can tell it is becoming overwhelming. He gently caresses Johns lower back with a smile the youngest can't see from his current position. While still massaging his prostate.

"Do you want to cum, John?"

John nods mindlessly. Rubbing his cock into Rogers mouth.

"Yes."

"Do you want to shoot your cum down Rogers throat?" Freddie asks in a low lustful voice. "I know how much of a slut he is. He's aching for your cum. He'll swallow it all down, every drop."

This time both Roger and John make a whining noise at the back of their throats. 

Roger bops up and down Johns cock impossibly faster. Jerking the base when he can't reach. 

His moans and sloppy lips vibrate against Johns cock, lewd wet noises echo through the room. And John goes perfectly still while fire blooms in his stomach.

It's all over too soon. He tries to hold back to enjoy the sensations a bit longer.

But with Freddie's skillful fingers pressing hard against Johns abused prostate, and Roger obediently swallowing around his steadily leaking cock- John is unable to last.

"Oh, I can't- Fred..."

Nobody slows down or stops. John hides his pink face sideways into the headrest in a poor attempt at silencing his moans and grunts. 

Every muscle in his body tightens as his orgasm builds in his core. 

Everything is too much and not enough at the same time. 

"Look at you. You take it so well, John." Freddie purrs, leaning in to whisper into Johns ear and grind his own hardness against Johns backside. The two long fingers press hard into John. His prostate sends electricity through the rest of his body.

Heat and pleasure burst behind Johns eyelids. 

"You're aching for it. You dirty thing, show Rog how much you like it. Give him your cum, John. Cum for us."

Roger mewls around his cock. Swirling his tongue around the sensitive head, before dipping his tongue into the slit chasing bitter stickiness. 

John dissolves into pleasure.

He cries out, his hips jerk into the heat of Rogers mouth, before cum shoots down the mans throat.

His vision turns black when Freddie continues to keep his fingers dead on his prostate. Fucking him through a mind blowing orgasm.

Everything around him goes black. 

Pleasure shatters from his cock all the way to the tips of his ears, until they're flushed pink.

John mindlessly rolls his hips into Rogers mouth. Who's still obediently swallowing down every drop. Jerking on Johns base to milk every last drop out of his cock.

Freddie kneads Johns left buttocks with his free hand. His fingers continue to brush his prostate, until Johns limbs stop shuddering.

"There it is." Freddie coos, before addressing Roger. "Don't forget to suck every last drop, Dear."

"Mhmm." Comes Rogers soft dazed voice around Johns softening cock.

"S-stop." 

His limbs tremble from the overstimulation. The cloudiness makes way for rippling aftershocks.

"What's that, Darling?" Freddie asks innocently.

His voice comes out broken. "It's too much."

Freddie takes pity. Slowly removing his long, lubed fingers out of Johns fingered hole with a lewd wet squelch. 

Johns cock pulses into Rogers slack mouth at the sensation. 

His eyes flutter behind his eyelids, while Freddie goes back to massaging Johns completely relaxed shoulders.

"Seems like we have done our job."

Beneath them, Roger finally pulls away from Johns cock with a pop. 

John whimpers.

"Sorry." Rogers voice is hoarse from being fucked, but when he gets to his feet to look at John, the younger man can tell Roger doesn't mind. "I hope it was okay."

Johns cock pulses involuntarily at the sight of Roger. 

His hair is disheveled, there is drool on his chin and his lips are cherry red. 

"It was perfect." John sighs, blinking lazily. "Thank you."

A smile appears on Rogers tear stained face. "Then I think our job here is done."

Within the next minute, the weight on his back is suddenly gone.

Freddie and Roger wash their hands and give each other a chaste kiss on the lips. Roger whimpers, Freddie giggles, before they both leave the room hand in hand.

"Hope to see you again, Darling."

John is too fucked out to call them back or get to his feet. 

He lays there, his cock still in the hole in the table. Though completely soft now. Sweat cooling all over his body, but his limbs are too tired to help him up. 

Before John can even begin to panic, the door reopens again.

He sighs in relief. Eyes still closed.

"Oh look at you." Brian chuckles, walking over to the chair in only two big steps. "You look so much better." 

John nods, feeling absolutely loved when the tall man wraps John in a big fluffy towel. 

"I feel good."

"Didn't expect any less from Roger and Fred." Brian says softly. Putting Johns hair in a bun and out of the way so he can start rubbing the sweat and ointment away with a wet cloth. 

Brian works silently and his fingers are gentle on Johns prickly skin. 

Every muscle in Johns body is completely relaxed. Which has not been the case since before high school. 

"I hadn't expected this." John whispers into his elbow.

Brian chuckles. Brushing the cloth between Johns wet ass cheeks. 

"What did you expect?"

"A massage." 

The slender hands still on Johns behind. That's when he realizes he misspoke. 

"_Just_ a massage?" Brian asks. Sounding a tad too disapproving for Johns liking. "I thought you had read the terms and conditions!"

"Oops?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment jf you liked it darling!


End file.
